Generator Rex: Family Christmas
by YellowAngela
Summary: Rex and Caesar finally introduces their "friends" to Abuela during a trip to celebrate Christmas. Federico and Annie and Noah and Claire tag along. Mostly fluff. My Christmas special for this year.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I wanted to write something for the holidays but I haven't started the series with Rex in college. So this sort of takes place during winter break in college. I did mention that Rex and Caesar needs to introduce their** _ **friends**_ **to Abuela. When better than Christmas? Oh and Federico and Annie will be coming down as well. And where Annie goes Claire goes… so why not Noah too? It'll be an interesting family reunion… Warning: Mostly fluff! Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own.**

"I can't wait for you to meet Abuela." Rex said excitedly to Circe.

"Sure." Circe smiled indulgently at Rex's child-like excitement.

"It'll be great. There'll be so much food… and the best Christmas tamales ever!" Rex said wiping drool off his chin.

"Christmas tamales?" Beverly asked.

"Tamales are traditionally made during festivals like Christmas. Abuela usually makes them year round but on Christmas she makes the special sweet ones." Caesar explained from the control seat of his Research Pod.

"And boy are they good!" Federico agreed. He looked over at Annie. "Thank you for coming." He said shyly.

"Oh, we don't celebrate Christmas. We do Hanukkah." Annie said.

"Lucky, you get 8 days of presents." Claire teased.

"Not really." Annie shrugged. "They start off pretty good but by the eighth day my folks get tired and I end up with socks or erasers."

"Well, at least that's something." Noah said. My parents had money trouble so one year they told me that Santa had broken his leg and couldn't make it down the chimney."

Circe listened to the different family stories and felt out of place. She never had a family to speak of and the holidays were always lonely for her. Even when she was apart of the Pack, they didn't celebrate anything.

Beverly noticed her friend was quiet. She walked over and sat next to her.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

Circe looked over with a wry smile. "Yeah, just holidays aren't my thing."

Beverly gave her a one arm hug. "Hey, it'll be fun okay? Four days of non-stop eating and fun? What's not to like?"

Circe nodded but didn't look convinced.

"Hey, you loved last year's Christmas." Beverly reminded her.

"You mean when we were almost arrested, attacked by a lizard creature, and busted the window of your parent's house?" Circe asked.

"Yeah, it was great!" Beverly exclaimed.

"What was great?" Caesar asked hearing the last of the conversation.

"Last year's Christmas." Beverly answered.

"Hey, if you thought last year was great, wait till this year!" Rex said gleefully.

Circe smiled. Rex's joy was infectious. Far be it from her to bring him down. "I'm sure it will be… fun."

"Fun?" Rex snorted. "Messing with White Knight's video feed is fun. This is going to be estupendo!"

"We're here." Caesar announced as everyone felt a jolt.

"Finally!" Rex said impatiently moving toward the exit. As he passed Annie, he suddenly tripped and sprawled on the floor.

"Rex, are you okay? What happened?" Beverly asked in surprise.

"I guess my laces got caught." Rex grumbled.

"Laces? You have on boots." Circe pointed out.

"Maybe I tripped over a bump." Rex did not want to say what he really thought, that Annie's luck was trying to kill him.

"What bump? The floor is as smooth as glass." Caesar commented.

"Whatever, clumsy then, I guess." Rex slowly edged away from Annie.

"Let me help you." Annie said helpfully getting up. She immediately hit her head on the bin above her head which jostled the luggage stored above. The bin's door opened and the luggage spilled onto a hapless Rex.

"Oww." Rex moaned from under the pile of suitcases.

0o0

Abuela was waiting with open arms to greet her favorite _grandsons_.

"Caesar! Rex! So good to see you both again. You look so skinny. Have you been eating?" She admonished them. "Federico, come my child. Let me look at you. You've grown since you've left."

"Hola, Abuela. Let me introduce you to my friend, Annie." Federico said putting a hand on Annie's back.

"Hello, Mrs… Um Abuela." Annie said hesitantly.

"Just Abuela, mi querida." She smiled. "Federico has told me so much about you."

"Abuela, this is Circe, my friend Noah and Claire." Rex shoved the three in front of Abuela. They smiled and waved stiffly. Abuela laughed warmly and hugged all three at the same time. "Ah, Rex's friends are always welcomed here."

Caesar cleared his throat nervously. "Abuela, I'd like you to meet Beverly." Beverly shyly waved. Abuela's eyes lit up. "Oh Beverly, bendito sea tu corazón! Nunca pensé que vería el día que mi pequeño científico traería a casa a una muchacha tan hermosa.*"

"Uh, thanks?" Beverly said hesitantly. To Caesar who was starting to blush, she asked in a whisper, "What did she say?"

"Nothing, nothing. She likes you." He said not looking at her.

Beverly was suspicious. She had learned a little Spanish but when people spoke quickly she had trouble following the conversation, something about a heart and pretty girl. She hoped it meant it was good.

"Come, come. I made a little snack." She ushered the women into her house. Turning to the boys, she said, "Bring the suitcases into the house. We will sort them later."

"I think this is going well." Rex nudged Caesar slyly.

"I hope Abuela doesn't embarrass me." He muttered.

"Hey, pay back for cabeza de trapo." Rex grinned wickedly.

"What's cabeza de trapo?" Noah asked.

"Nothing." Rex quickly said.

"Oh, Rex never told you that story?" Caesar asked nonchalantly.

"Bro, shut it." Rex hissed.

"Well, Noah when Rex was little…" Caesar said ignoring his brother's frantic motions.

 **Bendito sea tu corazón! Nunca pensé que vería el día que mi pequeño científico traería a casa a una muchacha tan hermosa.= Bless your heart! I never thought I would see the day my little scientist would bring home such a beautiful girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own.**

"Stop laughing!" Rex scowled at Noah.

Noah, who was laughing so hard, had dropped his suitcases. "Underwear on your head? Oh man, that's priceless."

"Shut up! I was little like 3 or 4." Rex retorted.

"Actually, you were 8." Caesar corrected.

Noah laughed even harder. Rex glared at his older brother. "Bro, not helping."

"It was all in fun." Federico explained.

"Yeah! You tell him Federico." Rex said to his friend.

"But Rex wore his mother's." Federico said remembering. "It was the only pair that was red."

At this point Noah doubled over laughing.

Rex turned his death glare at Federico. "Well, I don't remember any of that! So it never happened."

"Are… Are there any photos?" Noah wheezed.

"No, unfortunately, there were none." Caesar lamented.

"See? Never happened." Rex placed his suitcases on the floor. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some comida." He turned around to leave but knocked over a purple suitcase. The latch opened on the extremely over packed case and clothes spewed out. A pair of woman's underwear fell on Rex's head.

Noah tried to grab his cell phone but Rex was quicker. He yanked it off his head. "Whose case is this?" He asked in consternation.

Annie poked her head in. "Oh! What happened to my bag?"

"It figures." Rex groaned. "Even when she's not here, her things try to kill me."

"Don't be... how do you say... a drama queen." Federico admonished. "It was your own fault." He scooped up an armful of clothes and pushed it back into the case. He was joined by Annie who also tried to cram her clothes back in. Rex handed the pair of offending lingerie to Federico who blushingly pushed it into the case.

Annie managed to push close the lid. "Phew, thanks, Federico."

"You're welcome." Federico said shyly.

"Come on, I came to see what was holding you guys up. Abuela made soooo much food." Annie pulled on Federico's arm.

They both happily walked to the kitchen.

"Why does nothing happen to him?" Rex groused.

Caesar shrugged.

"He's rubber and you're glue. Her bad luck bounces off him and sticks to you." Noah said as his laughter subsided.

"Sure it does." Rex answered sarcastically. He turned to follow the pair... until he fell. Looking at his foot he found women's tights wrapped around his ankles. "What the…"

Noah started laughing again.

0o0

"Are more people coming?" Circe asked eyeing the seemingly never-ending table of goodies.

"Oh no, this is just a snack for growing children." Abuela laughed. "Por favor, sientate*." She offered a chair to Circe, who hesitantly sat down. Beverly sat next to her.

"Oh, I'll go see what's keeping the guys." Annie left the room.

"Would you mind if I used the bathroom? It's been a long trip." Claire asked Abuela.

"Down the hall to your left." Abuela pointed the way.

"Thank you. I'll be right back." Claire quickly left.

Abuela was left with her _grandsons'_ _friends_. "Please start eating." She waved at the food.

"Oh, we'll wait." Beverly answered politely.

"Everything looks delicious." Circe added. "You must have cooked all day."

"Oh no, it was nothing." Abuela said demurely. But the girls knew better, especially Beverly who tried to make tamales before.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to make some of these? Caesar's always talking about missing your cooking." Beverly said.

Abuela's eyes lit up. "You are interested in traditional Mexican cooking, mi quierda?"

"Yes." Beverly nodded.

"For Caesar?" She continued.

"Some of it." Beverly shrugged trying to sound indifferent.

"Gracias a Dios, César finalmente tiene a alguien que cuidará de él." Abuela raised her eyes and her hands to the sky.

"Oh, uh, okay." Beverly said nervously.

"Of course, my quierda. It would be my pleasure to show you." Abuela smiled. She turned to Circe. "Do you want to learn too?"

Circe looked startled but before she could answer, Claire came back and sat down.

"Oh, I thought Annie would have brought the boys back by now." She looked around. Just then Annie and Federico entered the room followed by Caesar and Rex. Noah trailed after them still chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Claire asked.

"Cabeza de trapo." Noah answered.

Abuela laughed appreciatively. Rex was not amused.

"It never happened." Rex insisted.

"Please, eat." Abuela gestured to the food in front of them. The gang sat down and began to devour the feast.

"This is as good as I remember it." Rex sighed as he polished off his third pork tamale. He saw Noah looking at him. "You know from the last time I was here." Rex explained.

"I've never had tamales before. They are good." Noah commented

"You've never lived if you've never had a tamale." Caesar said emphatically. "That and riding a subatomic wave into the future."

"Yeah, I'll stick to the tamales." Noah said as he took another one.

"Save room for my special dessert tamales." Abuela reminded them.

"Oh yes, the Christmas tamales." Claire said. "We heard about them."

"Federico says you make the best." Annie added.

"I am going to teach Senoritas Beverly and Circe how to make them. Would you like to learn as well?" Abuela asked.

"Oh yes, please." Annie said excitedly.

Abuela looked at Claire.

"Oh no thanks. Cooking is not my thing." Claire said.

"Can I try?" Noah asked.

Abuela looked surprised. "You?"

"Sure. I love making things." Noah said.

"Then you will join us tomorrow morning. I can use a strong set of shoulders." Abuela said approvingly.

Circe was surprised at the inclusion of her name. She had never answered affirmatively and didn't appreciate the assumption that she was going to.

"Really, Circ? You gonna learn how to make a tamale?" Rex batted his eyes at her. "I always thought you were a hot tamale." He grinned.

Circe almost choked on her bite. She punched him in the arm. "Don't do that." She coughed.

"Do what?" Rex asked innocently.

"Your stupid pick up lines." She couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I made you laugh." Rex smiled.

"You also almost made me choke." Circe downed a glass of water to stop the coughing.

Abuela observed the two before getting up. She returned with the special tamales.

"Buen provecho*." She said as she laid out the tray.

A chorus of Thanks you's and Gracias echoed around the table. Abuela sat back in her chair and looked curiously at her _grandson's_ _friends_.

 **Hmmm, I hope Circe and Beverly are making a good impression on Abuela. She's one tough cookie.**

 **Por favor sientate= Please sit.**

 **Gracias a Dios, César finalmente tiene a alguien que cuidará de él.= Thank God, Caesar finally has someone who will take care of him.**

 **Buen provecho= literally means good eating or Spanish version of Bon Appetite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I see one person from Mexico reading this. Am I getting the details right? You have to let me know. What I know about Christmas in Mexico is what I've researched and what my Mexican friends have told me. Thank you for reading everyone. I hope you are enjoying your holidays.**

 **I do not own.**

"What are we doing?" Beverly asked Caesar.

"Abuela asked us to decorate the house for the Posada tonight." Caesar said absent mindedly.

"What's the Posada?" Claire asked as she tied some evergreens to the top of the awning.

"Posada is Spanish for inn. It celebrates the part of the Christmas story where Joseph and Mary are looking for a place to stay." Caesar explained as he dragged some statues under the awning.

"What are those?" Annie asked as Caesar and Federico began placing the statues.

"It's the nativity scene. Mary, Joseph, and baby Jesus surrounded by animals from the stable." Federico took over explaining.

"Oh, I've seen those around, usually in front of churches." Annie nodded. She leaned back. Unfortunately, she knocked against the ladder that Rex was on.

"Woah!" Rex yelped as the ladder was knocked from underneath him. He grabbed the edge of the awning just in time but his hands were on a string of evergreens which began ripping. He fell onto his back.

"Rex, are you all right?" Circe knelt over him.

"Alguien ha visto mi burro*?" He moaned.

"He's fine." Circe helped him up. "Why don't we go inside so you can rest?" She led him into the house.

"Sorry!" Annie called to him.

The little group continued decorating.

0o0

"Here, have some horchata." Abuela gave Rex a milky concoction.

"Gracias, Abuela." Rex took a sip. "Mmm, this is delicioso*."

"Would you like some too?" She offered to Circe.

"No thank you, Abuela." She declined. Turing to Rex, she asked. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, but seriously, I'm not going out there. Annie's trying to kill me." Rex said seriously.

Circe snorted. "Oh come on, Rex. She's a little clumsy but you're a big boy. You can take it. Besides you don't want to hurt her feelings."

"I don't wanna hurt me." Rex whined.

Circe gave him a look.

"It's not like anyone's going to miss me." Rex grumbled.

Circe still looked at him.

"Even if her feelings are hurt, she'll get over it." Rex protested.

Circe raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll go back outside." Rex conceded getting up.

"That's my guy." Circe smiled approvingly. She gave him a hug. Rex put an arm around her and they walked out together.

Abuela observed the exchange silently. After they left, she stroked her chin thoughtfully.

0o0

Beverly helped Caesar push the manger into place.

"Phew, it doesn't look heavy but it's a bear." Beverly wiped her brow.

"It needs to be weighted so it doesn't get knocked over in the wind." Caesar said as he placed hay into the manger.

"Makes sense." Beverly said as she walked over to a sheep.

"Let me help you." Caesar went over to her side. They both bent over at the same time. Their heads connected and they both got up quickly rubbing their heads.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time. They then smiled. Beverly giggled.

"Looks like Annie's not the only one who's clumsy." Rex observed walking up to the couple.

Caesar looked at Rex. "I guess you're feeling better then, mijo."

"Can't keep me down." Rex smirked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Incoming!" Annie's voice called out frantically.

Rex looked in time to see a mound of evergreen leaves fall on top of him.

"Sorry." Annie called from the roof top, "I slipped."

"At least it's soft." Circe said.

A second later, Rex jumped from the pile. "Auuugghh, get it off!" He flailed his arms and spun around.

As far as Caesar could tell, there was nothing on Rex. Rex shook, shimmied, and danced erratically around.

Circe, who was trying to hold back her laughter, tried to help.

"Rex, hold still. I'll try to get him." She said as she attempted to get closer. But Rex was moving around too much.

Then he slipped on one of the fronds on the floor. His legs flew up before he hit the ground. As he was falling, something small flew from the sleeve of his shirt. A small brown squirrel-like animal dashed out.

"Ohh, what's that?" Annie asked excitedly.

"It's an agouti." Federico said in awe. "It's a rodent that's native to Mexico. They are endangered."

"Cool!" Annie pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of it. "I just saw an endangered animal!"

"It's so cute." Claire said also snapping a picture of it.

"You're so lucky, Annie." Federico added giving her a hug

"Yeah." She agreed.

Noah was taking a photo of Rex on the ground. He typed something before hitting a button. "Ha! I already got 100 hits on my post of you, Rex."

The agouti turned to look at Rex. It chattered furiously at the fallen boy before turning and scurrying away.

"Even in Mexico!" Rex groaned. Noah and Circe laughed.

"You're dead, Nixon." Rex growled.

 **So in my Christmas countdown story Rex was attacked by a chipmunk. Hehe. The furry animals are after him.**

 **By the way, if you are interested in some other Christmassy stories on Generator Rex may I suggest: A Generator Rex Christmas by Solora Goldsun; The Real Christmas Story by Solora Goldsun; How Rex Stole Christmas by Lina Trinch (This one is hilarious); On Six's Day of Christmas by FlyingBacon; Merry Christmas, Loco by Flicker's Owner; Mistletoe by T.k. Holmes; Holiday with the Holidays by Neopuff (I built off this story); as well as a few of mine.**

 **There are some others but either they are not finished or I have not read it because it had material that I'm not into but if you are you should search them out.**

 **¿Alguien ha visto mi burro?= Hfas anyone seen my donkey?**

 **Delicioso= delicious**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had wanted to finish this by Christmas but I've been sick. And not just a little sick… three weeks sick and counting. So this story has been languishing while I try to juggle the holidays and feeling like death. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Wishing you all the best.**

 **I do not own.**

The house was finally decorated. The group stood around drinking horchata and munching on fried tortillas. Rex made sure Annie was far away from him.

"When are the kids arriving?" Claire asked.

"I think I see them now." Federico pointed in the distance.

Sure enough a procession of children appeared in the distance. Laughing and singing they made their way to the decorated house.

When they arrived, they sang their song. Abuela came out with a bowl of sweets. When the children were done, Abuela set the bowl down and politely clapped. Rex and his friends followed suit. Abuela picked the bowl up and bade the children to take some. Most of the children pushed their way forward to get the treats. One, however, stood shyly back.

"Hey, don't you want some candy?" Beverly knelt down to the child's eye level.

The little boy shrank back.

"It's okay." Beverly reassured him with a smile. She slowly held out a hand. "Come on, I'll help you get some."

The little boy looked at her hand before hesitantly putting his out. Beverly took his hand before he could change his mind and led him to Abuela. She gently nudged the pushier children out of the way and led the boy to the bowl. The little boy looked inside before quickly grabbing a handful.

"Gracias." He mumbled softly before darting back.

Abuela continued to pass the candy out. When the bowl was emptied of its contents, Abuela asked Caesar to bring out the piñata.

Caesar disappeared into the house and came out carrying a star-shaped paper machete. He climbed up the ladder and started hanging it off the awning.

"Oooo, it's so pretty." Annie said.

"Yeah, too bad it's going to be busted open." Claire replied.

"Then I better get a picture." Annie took out her phone. The flash went off blinding Caesar who teetered on the ladder. Beverly and Circe quickly grabbed the sides to steady him. But the piñata started to fall. Rex made his smack hands and dove for it. He managed to grab it before it hit the round. Unfortunately, he dove too hard and plowed into the statues, knocking them down.

"Rex, are you okay?" Circe ran to push the statues off of him.

"Owww." Rex replied still holding the piñata above is head.

Circe took the piñata from Rex so he could get up. Rex brushed the dust off himself. Caesar proceeded to hang the piñata.

Abuela handed the first child a stick. Noah tied a blindfold and spun him around. The boy was let loose. He swung with gusto but missed completely. After a few minutes he was stopped and the next child was given a turn. A few managed to hit it but none were able to break it.

"Oh, oh can I try?" Annie asked excitedly when the last disappointed child was done. The teens all looked apprehensively at each other. Abuela unaware of Annie's history agreed happily.

"Wait. You're going to give her a stick… and blindfold her?" Rex took a step away. In a lower tone he whispered, "Are we insane?"

"Shhh," Circe hushed him. "Be nice."

"Be nice? Be nice? She's the blond widow!" Rex squeaked.

"Shhhh, she'll hear you. Just stand behind me if you're worried." Circe told him firmly.

Rex moved to the back of the group. Noah tied the blindfold onto Annie, spun her and moved to a safe distance. Everyone took a step back.

She swung with all her might. Surprisingly, the stick made contact with the piñata. The piñata exploded and candy rained down. The kids cheered as they stooped down to get the treats.

Annie pulled her blindfold off. "I got it? Oh my gosh! I got it!" She excitedly jumped up and down. The stick flew from her hand, into the air, bouncing off the ceiling, and straight at Rex.

But before it can hit him, a sonic wave disintegrated it. Rex who had his hands up and eyes closed. He slowly opened one eye. When he saw that he was safe, he put his hands down in surprise.

Circe smirked. "You're welcome."

 **I am in Texas visiting the in-laws (yes, while feeling pretty sick). Hoping to recover here while the grandparents watch the kiddies. But I want to thank all of you for reading my stories. I don't know when I'm updating next but I hope to finish this story before the new year. Anyway, I'm surprise that I lasted here so long. So Happy Holidays to everyone and here's to the new year. May you continue to find my stories entertaining.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I don't know how soon I can update any of my stories and I can't tell how long my stories will be. It all depends on my imagination and how much time I have. So I hope you're not too disappointed. I'm almost done with this story. But I don't know what the next one will be. Right now I'm overwhelmed with work and the rest of the holidays (Chinese New Year). But I was thinking of a story that will be my first rated M for mature themes… no lemons, sorry. But it's a drama with Six and Holiday with the Numbers thrown in. Don't know when that will start but keep an eye out for it.**

 **I do not own.**

Circe yawned. "Do we have to get up this early to make tamales?"

"I guess." Beverly said with a shrug.

"I'm a morning person. So I'm usually up at this time." Annie said cheerfully.

"Ugh, I'm totally not." Beverly complained. "I wonder if Caesar is."

"Why? You think it would matter someday?" Circe teased.

"No! I… was just wondering, is all." Beverly blushed. She then decided to change the subject. "And how about Rex?"

"Everyone knows he's a night owl." Circe shook her head. "But Six has him so well- trained that he's up by 6 whether he wants to or not."

Beverly's eyes went wide. "And you know this because…"

"Not what you're thinking." Circe said rather scandalized. "I know because he told me. He went on endlessly one day about his messed up circadian rhythm."

"Federico is definitely a night owl too!" Annie said oblivious to the nature of the conversation. "I think it was all the time he spent as a werewolf."

"Ah, mis queridas, thank you for meeting me so early this morning. But where is the boy?" Abuela looked around for Noah.

Just then the blond boy burst into the kitchen. "Sorry, I'm late. I overslept because Rex pranked me at 4 in the morning and I went back to sleep."

"Rex pranked you?" Circe asked narrowing her eyes. "I guess I'll have a talk with him later."

"Thanks." Noah said. "I would hate to have this escalate."

"Oh, he won't listen to me. It'll probably get worse. But at least when it's over I could say I told him so." Circe shrugged.

"Oh great." Noah groaned.

"I'm sure you've already have a prank planned." Circe smirked.

"Well, maybe." Noah hedged.

"Noah," Abuela called him over. "I would like you to start grinding the maza." She pointed him to a large black rock on the floor. "This is a metate, grindstone, to make maza." She sat on the stool and took a handful of the already treated maize and placed it on the metate. She then took what looked like a roller and began pushing it back and forth on the metate. Abuela got up and gave the roller to Noah. Noah took over. When Abuela was satisfied that the maza was being made correctly, she turned her attention to the girls. "We make the filling." She announced.

They set off to the table where a host of meats and vegetables greeted them. They were soon cutting and talking.

"You know my parents never let me use a knife." Annie said happily as she chopped her onion.

Beverly slowly moved away from her. "So do you know how to use a knife?" She asked cautiously.

"Hmmm? Oh, I watch a lot of cooking shows." Annie said. "See, I'm supposed to hold my fingers like this so I don't cut them." She swung her knife back so she could show them her fingers but the knife slipped and embedded itself in the apple Rex was holding to his mouth. Rex who had walked in quietly to grab a snack, put the apple down.

"Okay, okay, I'll wait for breakfast. No need to get defensive." He backed out of the room.

"You know Annie," Beverly cleared her throat. "You should probably be more careful."

"Oh, I know." Annie said crestfallen. "But I have the worst luck."

"Well, the luck seems to affect Rex the most." Circe noted. "Nothing has ever happened to Federico."

"You're right." Annie nodded. "Federico even says I'm his good luck charm."

"You know, there is a legend that says that werewolf can ward off bad luck." Abuela said in a storytelling voice.

"Really? I never heard of that before." Annie said excitedly.

"Yes, legend has it that since werewolves are already cursed, they can not be harmed by another curse." Abuela continued.

Everyone had stopped working and was looking at Abuela.

"The curse of werewolf is so powerful that it renders all other powers impotent." Abuela said in hushed tones.

"But Federico isn't a werewolf anymore." Noah pointed out.

"So I've been told." Abuela said cheerfully going back to her work. Everyone looked at each other before turning their attention back to their jobs. Then Abuela abruptly said in an ominous voice, "But once you are marked, it stays with you… for… the…rest…of your…life." Everyone stopped and was gaping at her. Then just as abruptly she said jubilantly, "Who wants to make tamales?"

o0o

A few hours later, Noah walked into the living area. Caesar and Rex were hanging out on the couch. Caesar was reading a magazine and Rex was playing on his phone.

"Finish with the tamales?" Rex asked Noah.

"Yup, boy, was it a lot of work. My arms are sore from all that grinding. I think I'll buy my tamales at the store from now on." Noah laughed.

"Or you could buy the pre-ground maza from a tortilla factory and fill it by yourself." Caesar said off-handedly.

"Really? Then why did Abuela make me ground all those maize?" Noah asked rubbing his arms.

"Abuela likes everything fresh." Caesar said.

"Hey, if you're done let's go play soccer with Federico." Rex said putting his phone away.

"Augh, I suck at soccer. No thanks." Noah flopped onto a wicker chair.

"Come on what's the worse that can happen?" Rex asked.

"I can fall, break my leg, have to be flown to a hospital, miss the beginning of the semester, flunk out of college, can't find a job, move into my parent's basement, and play video games till I die of a coronary because of my sedentary lifestyle." Noah replied.

"All that from playing soccer?" Rex asked incredulously.

"Do you really want me to take that chance?" Noah challenge.

"You're just scared that I'll beat the pants off you." Rex countered.

"Please, you suck at soccer as much as me... In fact, you suck at all sports." Noah scoffed.

"Not true. Remember who asked me to play on the paddle ball team." Rex reminded him.

"Ping Pong is as much a sport as Bowling." Caesar noted turning a page in his magazine.

"It's paddle ball and I am awesome at it." Rex said indignantly.

"Are you guys coming? "Federico popped his head into the room.

"I am." Rex stood up.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out." Noah waved his hand dismissively.

Claire walked in just then. "Hi guys, how was tamale making? I've been watching Federico practice all morning. He is such a talented player." She cooed.

Noah narrowed his eyes.

"You sure you don't want to play?" Federico asked Noah.

"Oh Noah, you should go. It'll be fun." Claire urged him.

"Well…" Noah said uncertainly.

"I'm sure you'll do great on the field." Claire smiled at him.

"Sure." Noah squeaked before following them out.

Rex looked in surprise. "That's all it takes?"

"People do dumb things for love." Caesar shrugged.

Beverly stuck her head in. "Come on Caesar, we need another player on our team."

"Coming." Caesar jumped from his seat. Dropping the magazine, he disappeared from the room before Rex could say a word.

Rex was alone in the room. "Dumb, huh?" He muttered.

0o0

Several humiliating hours later the group sat around exhausted.

"He's not human. He's a soccer playing android sent from the future." Noah groaned as he adjusted the ice pack on his knee which was elevated on the coffee table.

"No, silly, he was a werewolf." Annie giggled as she dribbled a soccer ball.

Glancing at Annie before turning his glare at Rex, Noah snarled. "I better not miss the first day of class."

"Chill, I'll carry you to class if I have too." Rex rolled his eyes.

"Here's some aspirin. Do you need anything else?" Beverly walked in and handed Caesar some pills with a glass of water.

"Gracias. Maybe another pillow?" Caesar accepted the medicine.

"Sure." Beverly went to find another pillow.

Rex eyed him. "You don't have a bad back."

"I do now." Caesar smirked.

"You're faking it." Rex accused him.

"I have injured myself and if Beverly wants to take care of me who am I to stop her." He leaned back leisurely.

Circe looked at Rex. "Don't expect me to do that."

"Aww, don't you want to wait on me hand and foot." Rex teased.

"Only if you mean a hand across the face and foot up your..." Circe began.

"Here's the pillow. How's that?" Beverly walked in and inserted a pillow behind Caesar.

"Bueno. Gracias." Caesar smiled. Beverly sat next to him. He put his arm around her.

Claire and Federico walked in with Abuela from one of the many hallways connecting the living area to the rest of the compound. Noah immediately threw his ice pack behind him and put his knee down. He tried to look like he was not in pain.

"How are you all doing? Good?" She inquired the group.

After answering in the affirmative, Abuela nodded with a smile.

"Bueno, tonight will be the Christmas dinner. The whole family will be here. We will sample those tamales you've made as well as some other specialties. I hope you all are hungry." Abuela looked around the room.

"Always." Rex piped up.

"Then rest up. Dinner is in an hour." Abuela walked out.

"Ugh, I'm still stuffed from lunch." Circe put her hand on her stomach.

"I can eat for both of us." Rex offered.

"Hmm, I'm sure you could." Circe said. "But I'm pretty sure it's not healthy."

"I'm healthy." Rex pounded his chest but then coughed.

"Sure you are." Circe patted his face and got up.

"Hey, I'm the picture of health." Rex protested getting up as well. Just then a soccer ball bounced off his head. He fell over.

"Rex, are you okay?" Circe bent over him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Annie gasped. "The ball got away from me."

"I figured." Rex grumbled.

"He's fine." Circe assured her. "Come on you big strong hero. You can handle a ball to the head." Claire and Circe pulled him off the floor. Everyone walked out the door that connected their rooms to the living area. They laughed and joked as they went.

Abuela stood in a different doorway listening to their laughter. When their footsteps faded away, she smiled to herself. She must make sure tonight was special.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. On to the story.**

 **I do not own.**

Rex sat next to Circe later that night at the long dinner table set up outside. The outside was illuminated by dozens of colorful lanterns. The night air was a warm 73 degrees.

"Having fun?" He asked her as he slid into his seat.

"Sure." She smiled. The smile did not reach her eyes.

Rex frowned a little. "I mean if you're bored we can go into town…"

"No, it's not that." Circe shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked.

Circe was quiet for a moment. "It's just that…" Before she could continue a gaggle of people came in. Everyone was laughing and talking. Rex's frown deepened but there was nothing he could do. He quickly hid his annoyance behind a smile and greeted his extended family. Caesar and Beverly came in with some of his old friends. They were telling her stories about Caesar. Beverly laughed and Caesar blushed. Noah and Claire came in. Noah gallantly pulled a chair out for her. She smiled at him and sat down. He pushed her chair in before running around the table to the seat opposite her. Rex watched as Abuela and some of the older women came out with plates of food. They set the offerings on the table. Annie and Federico followed after them. Annie tripped and accidently pushed one of the women holding a pot. The pot went flying from her hands and landed on Rex's head.

Rex yelped. "Augh! It's muy caliente!" He pushed his seat too far back tipping it over. Both the chair and the boy with the pot on his head crashed to the floor. The clay pot smashed to pieces revealing Rex's head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Annie fretted. Several women including Abuela came over. The other guests got up from their seats and craned their necks to see what had happened.

"Hi Annie." Rex sighed.

"Let me help you up." Annie reached down. Rex cringed.

Circe put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "I'll do it. Why don't you sit down?"

"Oh, are you sure?" Annie asked uncertainly.

"Circe's got it." Rex assured her with his hands up as if to ward her off. "Really, go enjoy dinner, please."

"Okay, if you're sure." Annie replied. Federico led her to some empty seats. With the excitement over, everyone sat back down.

Circe helped Rex up. She helped him into the house.

He went into his room to grab a clean shirt. When he came out Circe was still standing outside.

"Hey, I've got to rinse this sauce off. You can go back outside. Don't wait for me. It could be a while." Rex told her as he entered the bathroom.

"I'll wait." Circe shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

Rex looked at her before going into the bathroom. Circe heard the lock click and the water turn on. "So what's the problem?" She heard him call from inside the bathroom.

She sighed. "I don't know if shouting through a bathroom door makes for good conversation."

"You can come in." He called out slyly.

"Rex!" Circe said getting red.

"Just kidding." She heard him laughing from the other side. "Abuela's old fashioned, anyway. That's why the guys and girls stay on opposite sides of the compound."

Circe didn't answer. Her face was still red.

"So, seriously you were about to tell me why you're not having a good time." Circe could hear the water splashing inside.

"It's not that I'm _not_ having a good time. I mean everyone's been real nice so far… and I really liked the Posada; it was fun learning to make tamales even though I didn't really want to at first…" She paused.

"So…?" Rex prompted her.

Circe struggled to put her thoughts into a coherent sentence. "I'm just wondering if I fit in."

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"I mean, your family is nice… well, Caesar's nuts but that's beside the point, but… well, I'm not exactly friendly, perky, social…"

"Right. You're an old cranky anti-social…" Circe heard the water being shut off.

"I never said old…" Circe interrupted.

"Fine… young, cranky, anti-social EVO who hates everyone." Rex's voice muffled as he pulled his shirt on.

"I don't hate everyone… just mostly everyone…" Circe was trying very hard to not smile.

"Right, you love humanity but hate people." Rex opened the door. Steam came pouring out from the door. Rex's hair was wet and stuck up all over the place.

Circe couldn't help but laugh. Rex smiled. He put an arm around her. She placed her head on his shoulder. He smelled fresh and clean from his shower.

"Rex, I'm serious. I don't know if I fit into your family, your life…" She tried again. Rex placed a finger on her lips.

"You need to stop worrying about where you belong. From where I stand you fit perfectly into my life." He bent down. To her surprise, he kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"Ahem."

They both jumped back. Abuela was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed but there was a glimmer in her eye and a small smile played on her lips.

"La comida is getting cold." She said in an amused tone.

The two blushing teens mumbled their apologies and quickly made their way outside followed by Abuela. The rest of the meal was uneventful except for the several times Rex had to dodge flying objects from Annie. Circe helped to intercept some of the items but Annie's luck seemed bent on taking its full revenge on Rex.

"You know Rex? I was going to prank you but I think you have enough problems with Annie. I'm just going to give you a pass. Consider it my Christmas present to you." Noah said magnimously after Rex was hit by another flying fork.

"Gee, thanks, Noah." Rex said sarcastically.

At the end of dinner, Abuela got up. Everyone quieted down as the diminutive woman stood up and clanked her cup.

"Gracias, for coming to celebrate this Christmas with this old woman." She began. People chuckled appreciatively. Abuela waited until she had everyone's attention again. "I especially want to welcome Federico, Rex, and Caesar's friends." Everyone looked over to the small group at the end of the table and clapped. The friends looked embarrassed but acknowledge the recognition. "I have spent time with them and can see they complete our happy family." She looked pointedly at Beverly and Circe who in turn blushed. She winked at Annie who smiled brightly. Then she turned her attention to Rex and Caesar. "Treat them well because _A la ocasión la pintan calva.*_ "

Beverly and Circe looked at their respective boyfriends questioningly. Rex grinned at Circe. Caesar just looked down at his plate in embarrassment. "She likes you." Caesar told Beverly.

Abuela said beaming, "Now let the real party begin. As you would say… Hit it!"

A mariachi band came out and began playing. People began getting up and dancing. Beverly and Caesar looked at each other before quickly looking away.

Federico pulled Annie up. They moved to the dance floor. As they began dancing, Annie accidently bumped into some dancers who stumbled and fell over causing a chain reaction of people falling over. The ones who did not fall wisely moved away. Federico was unaffected. He just pulled her closer.

"Come on." Claire urged Noah to get up.

"Um, I don't really know that song." Noah said nervously.

"How hard can it be? Just follow the other people." Claire said.

"Sure, why not." Noah tried to sound confident. Rex and Circe jumped up at the same time. Circe took Rex's hand and they began dancing with abandon.

Soon only Beverly and Caesar were left at the table. Beverly tapped her foot to the music. Caesar intently studied his plate. After a while Beverly sighed and her shoulders slumped a little. Caesar noticed. But he was nervous with all his old acquaintances around. He glanced at Beverly who now had leaned back in her chair watching the dance floor wistfully. He followed her gaze. A man from the crowd broke off and came over to Beverly. "Hey, Caesar! Since you're not dancing with your friend, you wouldn't mind if I borrow her?"

Beverly looked at Caesar. He knew she really wanted to dance. "Sure Esteban, I don't mind."

Esteban grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. When Caesar glanced up briefly, he was shocked to see the disappointment in Beverly's face. She did want to dance, didn't she? He watched her. She was always a graceful dancer compared to him, able to follow rhythms and steps, while he tripped over his own feet. But even though she danced well, she was not into it. Caesar knew what he wanted to do but he couldn't bring himself to. He picked up his fork and idly stabbed at his empty plate.

"Why are you not dancing?"

Caesar gasped dropping his fork. He looked over to see Abuela smiling at him from the previous empty seat beside him. He took a few deep breaths to slow his heart rate before answering.

"You know I can't dance." Caesar answered bending over to pick up his fork.

"Can't dance, won't dance, same thing." Abuela replied.

Caesar raised his head back up so fast that he bumped it under the table. The whole table jolted. He got up rubbing his head and dropping the fallen fork onto his plate. "I'm pretty sure they are not the same thing." He said dryly.

"But the results are the same." Abuela said sagely. "You lose out."

"She's better off with someone else." Caesar said cryptically.

"Really? She doesn't seem to think so." Abuela nudged him. Caesar reluctantly looked up. He saw Beverly looking back at him with sad eyes. Slowly, realization hit him as his eyes widened.

"Excuse me, Abuela. I have a dance to attend." He resolutely pushed his chair back.

Abuela looked on approvingly as her grandson walked up to Esteban and Beverly. Beverly's face lit up and she practically jumped into Caesar's arms.

Abuela chuckled to herself. "Aye, tan inteligente, pero tan tonto*."

She sat back and smiled at her grandsons, satisfied that they had made the right choices.

 **A la ocasión la pintan calva.=** **Opportunity knocks only once.**

 **Tan inteligente, pero tan tonto.= So Smart, yet so dumb.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading.**

 **I do not own.**

Caesar snored softly in his bed.

"Caesar…" a soft voice called him.

Caesar turned around in his bed.

"Caesar!" The voice got louder.

Caesar pulled the covers tighter around him.

Suddenly, someone pinched his nose close. Because Caesar slept with his mouth closed, he began sputtering for air. He sprang up on his bed and came face to face with Rex.

"Hey, bro! You're up! That means we can open presents." Rex said cheerfully.

Caesar glanced at the clock. "Rex, it's 5:30." He said tiredly.

"And it's Christmas!" Rex said excitedly. "We should go open our presents."

"Sure, Rex." Caesar said sliding back into bed. "After the sun comes up."

"No, no, no no." Rex pulled on Caesar's arm. "Come on, I need you… the designated adult to get everyone up."

"As much as it's gratifying to be thought of as an adult by you," Caesar yawned as he pulled the covers back over him. "I'd much rather go back to bed… Besides, I'd rather not be killed by irate people who wanted to sleep in after last night's party."

"But Caesar, it's Christmas day!" Rex whined.

"Five more minutes mom. Don't worry, I can get ready for school in 3 minutes." Caesar was already in a dream-like state.

Rex pouted and crossed his arms. He glared at Caesar's prone form for a while until an idea came to him. An evil grin spread across his face. Rex picked up the alarm clock and fiddled with the knobs. Then he tiptoed outside of the room they shared.

Caesar was fast asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. His gentle breathing filled the room. All was quiet for all about five minutes. Suddenly, the door in the room burst opened.

"Caesar! Caesar! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Rex yelled.

Caesar snorted and fell off the bed with the covers tangled around his legs. His eyes were half opened as he looked at the clock. He gasped. "Aye, Madre de Dios!" He yelped. "He scrambled to his closet throwing clothes on. He hopped around with one leg in his pants while trying to shrug into his shirt. He spun around to grab his jacket while trying to button his shirt. He did all this, while he edged toward the door. When his fly was zipped he shoved his feet into the boots by the doorway and stumbled out of the room. Rex just stood watching. He looked at his watch.

"Huh, what do you know? It was 3 minutes." Rex muttered. A minute later a disheveled Caesar appeared in the doorway. He missed a button on his shirt so the two sides were mismatched. The shirt was half tucked. The laces of his boots were untied and one lace on his left boot was stuck in the boot while the tongue on his other boot was pushed in. His Nehru jacket was inside out. He did not look amused.

"Hey bro, now that you're up, let's open presents." Rex said brightly.

0o0

"Oh Caesar, it's beautiful." Beverly twisted her arm this was and that. Hanging from it was a tennis bracelet. The crystals sparkled under the fluorescent light of the living room. The sun was barely showing in the distance. Since Caesar was already up and was convinced he would get no more rest, he woke up the rest of their group. He didn't bother waking everyone in the compound. If Rex wanted to open presents, then he could do it among his inner circle who Caesar was sure would not end his existence because they were woken up at an ungodly hour.

"He got you, didn't he?" Circe had smirked when he had knocked at her bedroom door.

Caesar didn't answer. He merely walked to the next room to get Annie and Claire.

Noah and Federico dragged their weary bodies and dropped them onto the couch. Noah's head flopped against the back while Federico slump over the arm rest.

"Come on, guys! Where's your Christmas spirit?" Rex asked jovially.

"It's still in bed, sleeping." Noah groaned without lifting his head.

"No, mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela.*" Federico mumbled.

"What's keeping the others?" Rex glanced impatiently at the door.

"Rex, they have to get ready." Caesar said tiredly from the armchair.

"What's there to do? Just get dressed and go!" Rex started pacing.

"You know people… normal people want to clean up before presenting themselves." Caesar pointed out.

"You know you're in trouble, when Caesar lectures you about normal people." Noah told Rex.

"Shut up." Rex snapped.

"Really? That's all you got? You're not even trying." Noah finally lifted his head to smirk at him.

"In the spirit of this day, I choose to ignore your negativity." Rex retorted.

"Ooo, using what you learned in our Psych class?" Noah continued to smirk.

Before Rex could find another rejoinder, the girls walked in. They were considerably less tired looking than their counterparts.

Rex immediately grabbed presents to distribute.

After they were done with opening their gifts, Noah yawned.

"I'm going back to bed." He announced getting up.

"Me too." Caesar followed his lead.

Federico had already curled up into a ball and fallen asleep on the edge of the couch.

"What? You can't go back to bed." Rex protested. "We have to go do Christmassy stuff."

"Like what?" Caesar asked.

"Like eating." Rex said.

"Rex, eating is hardly Christmassy." Circe told him.

"It depends on what you eat!" Rex said triumphantly.

"So we're going to have candy canes and egg nog?" Annie asked confused.

"Uh, no." Rex said. " We are going to have pancakes."

"Pancakes are not Christmas." Noah said.

"These will be!" Rex declared.

"You're putting candy canes and egg nog in them?' Annie asked.

"No, you'll see." Rex said as he strode into the kitchen.

Annie got up to follow him but he popped his head back in.

"Um, not you Annie. Circe? Can you help me?" He grinned.

Circe rolled her eyes but got up nonetheless. She disappeared into the kitchen with Rex.

0o0

"What is that suppose to be?" Circe stared at the lumpy shape in the pan.

"It's a snowman!" Rex said.

"It looks like it had a horrible accident." Circe noted.

"Everyone's a critic." Rex grumbled.

"I'm not sure making pancakes in the shape of Christmas objects make them Christmassy." Circe observed.

"Sure it does." Rex argued.

"Maybe you should throw in candy canes." Circe shrugged. "They throw it into everything else on Christmas… cookies, lattes, pizza…"

Rex made a face. "Who puts it on pizza?"

"Your brother." She answered.

"Figures. Anyone who eats pizza with salmon and pineapples has no taste buds." Rex said.

"I think the pancake is burning." Circe nodded to the smoking pan.

"Ah geez," Rex grabbed the pan and flipped the pancake. "It's a little… dark. It'll give it more flavor."

"Since when is burnt a flavor?" Circe wrinkled her nose.

"It's not burnt… it's crispy." Rex corrected her.

"Bacon is crispy. This… this is burnt." She shook her head.

Caesar poked his head in. "Are you done?"

"Caesar, what does this look like to you?" Rex asked.

"Pancake shaped like a zurullo*." Caesar answered without hesitation.

"It's a snowman!" Rex snapped.

"Could have fooled me." Caesar said. "Listen, if it's going to be a while, we're going back to bed."

"No, no, no… here." Rex grabbed a plate full of pancakes. "Start on these. More are coming." He shoved the plate at Caesar and the syrup.

Caesar took the items and left.

"What's a zurullo?" Circe asked.

"Nothing important." Rex grumbled pouring in more batter.

Circe decided to look it up later.

0o0

"What is this suppose to be?" Noah stabbed the mess on his plate.

"It looks like a headless reindeer." Claire said.

"No, it's a jellyfish." Annie said.

"I think that's the jellyfish." Noah pointed to Annie's plate.

"You don't want to know what I think they look like." Caesar said.

"I thought it was an abstract interpretation of a postmodern Papá Noel." Federico peered over at the plates.

Everyone stared at their plates, then in unison said, "Oh, sure, yeah, that makes sense."

Rex and Circe came out.

"Well? How do you like the Christmas pancakes?" He grinned.

"It's a little… dark." Noah said still poking at his.

"Added flavor." Rex beamed as he sat down with his plate. He began wolfing his food down.

"Mijo," Caesar addressed him. "I realize that you still have a present left."

Rex perked up. "Yeah?" He said spitting out food.

"Eww, seriously Rex, don't talk with your mouth full." Circe gagged.

"What is it?" Rex asked after swallowing.

"Well, it's not so much a new present but Abuela found it one day and kept it around to give to you when next you came." Caesar explained. "It use to be yours."

"Yeah, yeah, lemme see." Rex said excitedly.

Caesar pulled a rather large box from next to him.

"How did we not see that before?" Noah whispered to Claire who shrugged.

Rex immediately went over. He pulled the cover off and looked inside. His face went from happy to confused.

"Well, what's in the box?" Noah asked impatiently.

Rex pulled out an accordion.

"You loved that accordion." Caesar said. "You named it Pedro and use to bring it to bed with you until it got caught in your hair. Mami had to cut off to remove it from your head. You had a bald spot for weeks."

Noah burst out laughing.

"Not cool, bro." Rex growled.

 **No, mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela.= No, mom, I don't want to go to school.**

 **Zurullo = turd**

 **So ends Christmas morning. One more chapter to go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just wanted to let you know thereal13thfirewolf has a new account called DemiBoyDoesStuff and there is a new story called Far From Home. It's a little different but if you like the previous work then you're sure to like this. Go check it out and leave a review.**

 **Final chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it.**

 **I do not own.**

"Can you play that?" Circe asked curiously looking at the accordion.

"What? No, of course not." Re said vehemently.

"How do you know?" Noah asked.

"What do you mean, _how do I know_? I'd think I'd remember." Rex scoffed. But when everyone gave him odd looks, he backtracked. "Okay, I might not remember every little thing but I can certainly remember if I can play the…" He trailed off as he picked up the world's lamest instrument and his fingers automatically flew across the keys in what sounded like a tune. Rex's mouth flew open.

"Muscle memory." Caesar interjected. "Your brain may not recall the lessons you took but they are ingrained in your hands… like breathing or riding a bike."

"I'm not sure what one has to do with another, but it is cool." Claire admitted.

Noah gaped at her. "You think an accordion is cool?"

"Well, playing any instrument is cool. But an accordion is unique. Every one wants to play the guitar or drums…" Claire elaborated.

"I can play the triangle." Annie added.

"But it takes guts to learn something… unusual." Claire finished.

"I play the Zeusaphone." Caesar noted.

"What's that?" Noah asked.

"Basically, it's a plasma speaker modified to produce sounds." Caesar answered.

"That's great. How come I've never seen you do play one?" Beverly asked.

"Oh, because my Zeusaphone, exploded and took out half my original lab. Mami and Papi banned it from the house." Caesar said matter-of-factly.

Everyone looked briefly at Caesar before turning back to Rex.

"Play something." Federico urged.

"I don't know." Rex hesitated.

"I bet you'll sound awesome." Claire baited him.

"Oh, well, of course, let me see." Rex slipped his arm through the strap. He placed his fingers over the keys and pulled the box. It made an awful noise. Rex winced, but then adjusted the instrument. Taking a deep breath, he started playing. To everyone's surprise he did a respectful rendition of "Jingle Bells."

"That wasn't half bad." Annie said.

"It wasn't half good either." Noah muttered.

Claire lightly slapped him.

Abuela walked in.

"I thought I heard the accordion. I haven't heard that sound in years." She smiled at Rex. "I see you've already eaten."

There was a chorus of yes's around the table.

"Would you do an old lady the honor of playing some music?" Abuela asked.

"Um sure." Rex stood a second and thought. The next thing they knew he began playing a rather fast paced tune. Annie started clapping in rhythm first. Federico joined her as did Claire. One by one everyone around the table started clapping in time. When Rex finished, a burst of applause came from the doorway. Startled he turned around. The people in the compound had awakened to Rex's music. Someone pulled out a guitar. Soon there was an impromptu concert in the room complete with dancing and food.

"I guess the accordion isn't so lame." Rex said.

0o0

It was finally time to leave. Circe and Beverly were packing their bags.

"Wow, I didn't think we had so much stuff." Beverly complained as she tried to close her suitcase.

"It's all the presents and knick knacks we're bringing back." Circe answered trying to fit her own things into her luggage.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in. Door's open." Beverly called out.

To their surprise it was Abuela.

"Buenos días." Beverly quickly greeted her. Circe joined in the greeting.

"Buenos días." Abuela said jovially. " I will miss you when you leave."

"We'll miss you too, Abuela." Beverly went to give her a hug. Circe hesitated. She was not much of a demonstrative person. She stiffly went over.

Abuela held up her hand. "Not necessary, mi querida." She smiled. "I know that is not who you are but I know you have a good heart." Circe blushed at the unsolicited praise.

Abuela looked at both girls with a broad smile.

"Both of you have a good heart. And both of you are welcomed in our family. I am so happy mis hijos have found people who are good for them." She gave a light pat on Circe's surprised face. To Beverly she gave another warm hug. Turning to leave, she glanced back briefly. "This now is also your home. Come anytime with the boys or without." She closed the door.

"Wow," Beverly said after some silence. "I guess she likes us."

Circe shrugged. "I guess she does."

Rex and Caesar were also packing when Abuela walked in.

"Por favor, hijos, no sean idiotas y pierdan el tesoro que han encontrado." Abuela pleaded before walking out.

"Huh, I guess she likes them." Rex commented.

"Yes." Caesar said with what sounded like relief.

0o0

The boys carried the luggage into Caesar's Research Pod. Everyone was saying their good-byes. Federico especially was leaving behind some very good friends. Annie waited patiently as he exchanged words with all his family and friends. They waved at her from a distance making sure not to get too close. Annie waved back cheerfully.

Abuela came out with two heavy sacks. She pressed them into Rex's hand.

"A snack on the way back." She smiled.

"That's a snack?" Noah whispered to Claire. "That's enough food for a platoon."

Claire shushed him.

"Gracias Abuela." Rex accepted before hugging the diminutive woman. "See you Spring break!"

"Spring Break?" Circe raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, I just assumed…" Rex realized he hadn't included Circe in planning. But one side of Circe's mouth quirked up.

"I guess Mexico is lovely that time of year." She said.

Rex sighed with relief. He gave her a one arm hug.

Abuela looked on approvingly.

Everyone said their final farewells. The friends entered the Research Pod. As the ship took off, the group waved from the window until they could see them no more.

 **Por favor, hijos, no sean idiotas y pierdan el tesoro que han encontrado.=** **Please, boys, do not be idiots and lose the treasure you have found.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **God Bless.**


End file.
